My Friend
by Deathday1313
Summary: Light and L were friends for a start, but a series of events occurred leaving them as enemies. Light challenged L, and L accepted his announcement. It has become a battle of wits to uncover the other and kill them, (FIRST FANFIC - Don't hate please. It follows the normal plot, but the way it is written show Light and L didn't leave each other on a bad note. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! First fanfic so don't kill me. So this is a non-yaoi version of what happens to L and Light because there ARE people who don't like yaoi. I know, surprise! Anyway just read the fanfic and see what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just love them. :D**

**Without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

Light Yagami stared at the man across the tennis court they were playing on. _This is the man, who has the same intellectual ability as I have?_ The man across from him couldn't be more unimpressed. L knew that the first time he laid his eyes on Light, he was Kira. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any evidence against him. Anything he tried to uncover to show Light was Kira was in vain, and all he could do was keep his eyes on him. The tennis match ended, with Light winning against L. The events that occurred afterward sent Light to confinement under suspicion as Kira, as well as his so-called-girlfriend, Misa Amane, as the second Kira. Much to everyone's surprise, Soichiro Yagami, the head of the Task Force, asked to become confined as well. No one could blame him, his own son was under a great suspicion of being Kira.

It was midnight, the Task Force passed out from exhaustion, Watari was asleep, leaving L as the only one keeping an eye on Light.

"Ryuzaki," This stopped L from doing what he did previously to glance over to Light on the bright screen.

"Yes, Light-kun?" Light smiled inwardly at the voice. It was scrambled, not his true voice.

"Stop staring at me, I can feel it and I can't sleep."

"Light-kun, you know I could never do that, you are under a great suspicion of-

"Of being Kira, yes, I know," Light spoke bitterly. Even though Light was still aware of being Kira, the way L put Kira in a sentence, it sounded like God was a criminal. He wanted to change the subject. And most importantly, he wanted to ask a question.

"Ryuzaki, I would like to ask you something." L bit his thumbnail, chewing it slowly.

"Whatever could it be, Light-kun?"

"I won't say, unless you cut the cameras and come to talk to me in person." L knew that Light was hiding something, but with curiosity getting the better of him, he did what he was told, and shuffled off to Light's cell.

"Light-kun?" Light smirked. L did what he was told and it made Light think about what L really was.

"Are the cameras cut off?"

"Yes." Light looked up. There was L, in his normal outfit, as usual, with a lollipop in his hand.

"You know I'm Kira, right?" It was a risky move, thinking that L _didn't _turn off the cameras but his mind told himself to keep going with the plan.

"….Yes."

"Then I want to make a proposal." L's invisible eyebrows rose at that statement. _What are you up to, Light?_

"Continue, Light-kun."

"It is simple, the last person alive is the victor." L understood that statement. If L won, Kira dies, if Kira won, L dies. It will become a battle of wits to uncover the other person, and claim victory. And most importantly, become Justice.

"I look forward to see you dead, my friend." In all honesty, L found this case the most entertaining out of all, right after the L.A.B.B. Cases was solved. But it gave him sorrow to know that he would lose his first friend. Light, as well, pondered over what L said. _His first friend? No, that couldn't be, he's bluffing. _Light shrugged the thought off with denial.

"And I, as well, look forward to see you dead, my friend."

And with that, the battle begins.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? If you liked it, please review! 1-5 reviews or more and I'll make a new chapter! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you to Nukia for reviewing and following! Now, all things aside, I reward you with, a new chapter! Awesome, right? Just so everybody knows, there are many timeskips because writing them in HUGE detail will just make the story boring and the rating will go up to T thanks to Light's mouth. Okay, enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira!" Light yelled for the umpteenth time. L was utterly perplexed, and the Task Force are trying to convince L to let Light and Misa free, for Soichiro's sake.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Light-kun." _What the hell is wrong with you Light? Can't you remember your confession? First Misa, now Light. What on earth is going on? _L was stuck in a tight spot, leaving the insomniac detective no choice but to free the two Kiras.

Another series of events followed leaving Light and L chained together 24/7. Light was on a date with Misa, but not the date you would expect. Oh no, when you're under suspicion of being Kira, being stuck in a room with an annoying girlfriend while chained to a perverted (according to Misa's words) sleep-deprived detective with God knows how many cameras looking at your every move is the _closest_ to a normal date. L, however, was aware that Light is Kira, and ignored the conversation and decided to analyse the two. _Their behaviour, has changed dramatically after their confinement, something was done somehow, but what? Then Kira started killing again. But Light confessed to being Kira, not to mention he was the one who wanted to confine himself in the first place. Wait, was that a part of his plan? _L only half-listened in on the conversation until Light stood up.

"Ryuzaki,"

"Huh?" was all L could say before he received a painful blow on the jaw surprising him and bringing him off balance, dragging Light with him.

"Ugh, you know that really hurt." _That actually hurt you bastard._

"That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything, just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?!" L chuckled silently. _You are Kira, Light. And I'll find the proof for it. But for now we could just pretend to be friends, working together on this case._ _But for how long will his memories keep away from him?_

L pondered on this, once they catch the new Kira, it isn't exactly a closed case, what about the confession of Light being Kira? L wiped a bit of blood away with his sleeve.

"Fine, maybe I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't."

"But if we don't chase Kira, he will never be caught," _Hm, before Light's confinement, Light said that he could be Kira subconsciously, and he decided to challenge me, and during that time, Light's whole demeanour changed, therefore making him forget all his memories of being Kira. _Light continued on.

"Is that what you want?! If you were just gonna give up then why did you involve all those innocent people?!" L ignored his speech and spaced out._ What happened during Light's last minutes of being Kira? It's probably best if I go over the surveillance tape again. Once back on track, we capture the new Kira, and continue to find more information on this case. Then- ugh! _L snapped out of his daze when Light grabbed him the collar.

"And more importantly what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?!" L was seriously _pissed off_ that Light made L lose his train of thought. L wanted nothing more but to fight back. He was ready for that moment.

"I understand. But still, whatever the reason," L sent a swift kick to Light's chin.

"An eye for an eye, my friend." What L wasn't ready for was that since the two were so caught up in bashing each other they forgot they were handcuffed.

The battle ended a few minutes afterwards, with one of Matsuda's stupid remarks, and a few bruises here and there.

With their suspicions leading to the Yotsuba Group that one of the members could be Kira, they decide to investigate from there. L and Light's friendship deepened further with the time they were spending due to the handcuffs, and one night…

_Ugh, I'm so tired, it's even 4am for God's sakes! But I can't tell L that I want to go to sleep, he'll create a load of crap about me being Kira and all that. Freakin' hell I'm not that stupid mass murderer! He claims that I've lost my memories, lost my memories my ass, I'm the same person I've always been. But then again, the racoon-eyed detective might be right, the more I think about my past, the more I see gaps in it. Also, L hasn't spoken to me for quite a while, I can feel some unknown tension in air that I can't explain. _L, as much as possible, wanted to keep away from Light. He may have lost his memories, but revealing any information to him could be risky.

"Ryuzaki?" Light wanted to make conversation, anything to alleviate his boredom.

"You're making faces." _Eh?_ Light was taken by surprise, but not because of the bluntness L showed, he was used to that, but the statement he made was completely off-topic.

"Sorry, Ryuzaki?"

"The way you think, it is quite entertaining." L smiled a bit.

"Shut up." Light wanted to punch him so badly, but he kept his irritation in check.

"Light-kun looks adorable when he is angry." Light blushed profusely, and since the sentence took him by surprise, he fell off his chair. And also messed up his hair. You do _not_ mess with Light Yagami's hair.

"I apologize Light-kun, I was just experimenting what your reaction would be when I stated that and- " L flew across the room after a powerful blow across the face.

"Ryuzaki, do _not _mess with my hair." _He cares about his hair more than the investigation? _L had the deer-in-the-headlights look that made Light laugh.

"Ahaha! God! That is so funny! Ahaha-ow!" Light received a kick in the stomach, sending him off-balanced, knocking over a few of the computers.

"You're paying for that." Light narrowed his eyes, and then decided to knock over L's favourite cake as well. Bad move. L looked he was going to throw a tantrum, but instead sent a consecutive number of kicks to Light until they ended up in the kitchen.

"Ugh, it's your own damn fault, L!" Light dropped L's alias, not bothering to cover up his true self. L chose to drop off the honorific in Light's name as a retort.

"Light should realize that was my last cake, now my deductive abilities will decrease by-" Light threw a splash of cooking oil on L he found in the pantry. L, in turn, put chocolate syrup in his hair he found in the fridge. Light poured cooking oil on the floor then pulled on the chain that connected them together to make L slip.

"Aah!" L bumped his head on the floor, leaving him a bit dizzy. Light took this as an opportunity and grabbed some flour from the pantry, dumping all the contents on L. L regained his balance once more, and threw a carton of eggs at Light.

"L, you're going down!" Light walked towards him, forgetting the oil he spilt on the floor, leaving him fall flat on his face.

"Mm hm, hehe, haha, ahahaha!" L fell to the floor as well, rolling around the floor, laughing hard. Light, on the other hand was not pleased. But once he saw L, actually showing emotions, it left Light speechless.

"Oh, what a fail! Ahahaha! Oh, I can't breathe!" Light took this opportunity to dump salt in L's mouth. L sat up, scrambling to the sink to spit the contents in his mouth.

"You deserved it, L." Light retorted, smirking.

"Hey Light! L! I got a new pet! Woah! Look at this mess! What happened you guys- aah!" Light and L broke into a fit of laughter._ Matsuda, you idiot._ L all of a sudden, stopped laughing, once he saw Matsuda's new pet. It perched on L's arm, and continued to stare at L. L stared back. It was an owl. Light continued to laugh, and it was his turn to roll on the floor.

"Ahaha, Matsuda! Haha! Why don't you name the owl Ryuzaki?! Ahaha!" L glared at Light, but just chuckled. _Does this mean L and I are friends? I wish he couldn't suspect me, but I, as well, think I might be Kira. My memory has too many gaps in it to just shrug it off as a normal thing. _L, as well thought about that. _So this is what friends are truly meant to be like? Just laughing and having a good time? I hope you never gain your memories back, I don't know what I would do if you became Kira once more._

L shrugged off the thought. He didn't want to think of such dreadful things, and just enjoyed Light's company, it was not until Higuchi's capture when everything would change.

* * *

**TADA! Like it? The next chapter might be a bit sad, not to mention that I will kill off L. But Light will regret it. But now, please review. BYE! OH NO WAIT! I will not update for another 6 days because I'm going on camp. Please be patient as I write the next chapter. But for now, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Nukia and BlOo KiSsEs for reviewing!...and following! Sorry for the LONG wait…and to all the readers, the chapter I wrote was really long, so I've decided that I'll kill L off…later. It's not like anybody is reading it anyway… T-T**

**Also, I'll be advertising a few Death Note fanfics. The first I recommend reading is The Alternative Story by Nukia. The story is rated T. Here is the blurb.**

**_I'm A, no one really knows my past and in ways that's not a bad thing. But now I believe it's time to tell you about how I met L, became best friends with Beyond Birthday and SJ. Then how I followed them to Los Angeles and watched over them from afar in secret well I lied to L about Beyond Birthday's whereabouts. - Spin-off from Beyond This Love and Parts of Eva Birthday –_**

**If you want your story to be advertised so you can get more readers, please PM me, and I only do Death Note and the rating can be anything.**

**Without further ado, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

"So then, what do you say about joining in on the fun?"

"Yeah." L stood up, and grabbed some handcuffs from his drawer.

"Ryuzaki, what are you…?" Light didn't finished his question since it was already answered. Misa was handcuffed, and the chained was wrapped around her whilst she sat on a chair.

"I'm sorry to do this Misa, but I'm going to have to make sure you're restrained for a while."

"WHAT?! But that's…s-stop jokin' around!" Misa screamed.

* * *

L and Light flew off, with Watari, who was loading his sniper.

"I didn't realise you could pilot a helicopter, that's incredible."

"Well, you could figure it out through intuition."

Time passed, and Higuchi rushed in to Sakura TV. _I have to stop this broadcast._ He entered the studio where it was recorded, but saw that the place was empty, he looked over to the people on stage. _What…dummies? This can't be! _Higuchi then was cornered by the NPA.

"Higuchi, hold it right there!" Soichiro yelled. Aiber, Wedy and Mogi rushed in right after.

"I'd give up if I were you." Wedy was holding the gun at him.

"You-you must be making some kind of mistake, I was just here to meet with Mr. Demegawa to discuss something with him." _Damn, they're wearing tinted helmets, they must be taking precautions against Kira. In that case..._ Higuchi gritted his teeth.

"I'm with the Yotsuba Group, from the development department, let me show you my business card." Higuchi reached for his gun and shot at Wedy. But Soichiro jumped in front of her, taking the bullet.

"GAH!" Soichiro cried in pain.

"No, Chief!" Mogi yelled. Higuchi took this opportunity to flee from Sakura TV and escape in his car. Mogi rang up L.

"L, Higuchi has a gun, the Chief's been shot and Higuchi is escaping!"

"Ugh, I'm alright, sorry Ryuzaki, pursue him right now and you can still catch him. Hurry!" Soichiro yelled.

* * *

-IN THE HELICOPTER -

"This is bad, he escaped from Sakura TV!" Light said to L.

"This leaves us no choice but to move in and apprehend him. Watari, are you ready?" Watari raised his sniper.

"…Yes."

"Light," L handed him a gun.

"I think you should hold onto this, for self-defence, this is Kira we're after." Clearly L didn't want his friend in danger, but Light refused to hold the gun.

"No thanks, firearms aren't allowed in Japan." L glanced at Light.

"I'm sure your father would've said the exact same thing." Light smiled.

* * *

-PURSUING HIGUCHI-

Higuchi sped through traffic, with Mogi, Aiber, Wedy and Soichiro tailing him. _Damn, there's too much traffic! _Higuchi spotted a flyover, which went right past all the traffic, and switched lanes. But by doing so, he could be easily seen by the helicopter. Higuchi glanced at the built-in TV monitor. It showed that the broadcast still continued on even though Higuchi interrupted it. _The broadcast didn't stop? What the hell is going on?! GAH!_ Higuchi was blinded by the unknown light in front of him, and saw that the road was blocked off by a group of police cars.

"What's happening? I thought we told the police not to get involved with the arrest!" Watari said.

"The only one who would do this is…" Light trailed off. L looked at Light.

"Yes…you must be right." The people who blocked the road were the rest of the NPA, Matsuda, Aizawa and Ide. Higuchi stopped the car, and was cornered. Trying to find an escape route once more, Watari shot the tires of the car, which drove Higuchi into one of the barriers.

"STOP! I'LL SHOOT I'LL DO IT-GAH!" Higuchi drew his gun to his head in panic, but was flung out of his grip by Watari's sniper. L and Light observed the scene unfolding before them.

"It's over…" Light trailed off.

"Yes, it over." L replied. Soichiro and Mogi exited from their cars and walked over to Higuchi to arrest him.

"Just remember, this is Kira, take every precaution when approaching him. Watari, if Higuchi tries anything to escape-" L was cut off by Watari.

"Yes, I'll shoot him, but not kill him."

The NPA handcuffed Higuchi and blindfolded him.

"Higuchi, tell me how you kill, tell me!" Higuchi was reluctant to tell L anything. He knew that L would do _anything _to get answers out of him, and so he spoke.

"You won't believe me but I have a notebook that when you write a name in and think of their face, that person dies." L told Soichiro to check his car for the notebook, they found it and Soichiro read the pages inside it.

"He has written a lot of names, but it doesn't seem to be anything else unusual. Hm? AAHHHHHH!" L and Light perked their heads up. _What is going on?_

"What is wrong, Mr. Yagami?" L asked in his signature monotone voice.

"I-it's…A MONSTER!" Mogi told Soichiro he might've been tired, but after touching the notebook, he had a different opinion.

"AAH! A MONSTER! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Mogi panicked.

"I-it might h-have only been seen i-if people touched the notebook." Soichiro explained. Soon enough, they handed it over to L, who as well, could see the Shinigami.

"A real life Shinigami…" L's mind had finally clicked everything together. _Light had his memories during confinement, then this Shinigami might've taken his memories, which left him like this, so meaning…_

"Come on, Ryuzaki, let me see it!"…_if Light took hold of this notebook, could he regain his memories? Either way, I found out that there must be two notebooks or more in this world, so even though I have this notebook in my possession, this isn't over._ Ryuzaki realized he no longer had the book in his possession, and glanced over to Light who had the notebook in his hands…_No…please don't let it happen…_L stared at Light's honey brown eyes…

Knowing that it would be the last time he'd see his friend once more.

* * *

**TADA! Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! But for now, BYE!**


End file.
